


if we're doing it then we're doing it properly

by orphan_account



Series: stucky drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Choking, Desk Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Lab Sex, M/M, My First Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes, Wall Sex, and disgusting the rest of the avengers, basically stucky fucking everywhere, but i've read a lot, but just a little promise, fuck rabbits, i am ashamed, my fbi agent is dissapointed in me, no beta we die like men, this is gonna be fun, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam stopped dead in his tracks. He stared for a few seconds with a blank expression, then promptly turned around, closing the door."They got together." He sat down on the couch. Natasha was sitting on the counter, reading a book."Yeah no shit, Sam. I can hear," she dead-panned. "This building might be expensive as fuck, but the walls are thin. Yesterday I got back from a mission wanting to just sleep forever and I had to deal with two horny super-soliders fucking like there was no tomorrow on the couch."orsteve and bucky are a couple of fuck rabbits. and every single avenger has to witness the two fuck absolutely everywhere in the tower. over and over.





	if we're doing it then we're doing it properly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, I see what's going on. Oooh, is this what you were thinking about during that meeting, Capsicle? I noticed you weren't paying attention, but never imagined this is what was going through your mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tony is first. i am so ashamed of myself for writing this,,,,  
also, it's the first time i've ever written something like this (even tho i've had my own share or reading smut), and i've probably got a few things wrong.
> 
> i hope you enjoy this!  
(also, they made up instead of fighting like dumbasses in cw, they're all living in the tower, and sam, nat, steve and bucky are all sharing a floor)

Steve was in a meeting. It was boring and uneventful, and all he could think about was Bucky. They finally confessed their feelings for each other last night, and they laughed together about how oblivious they both were. It was perfect, and when they finally kissed, it felt like coming home. Bucky's lips were soft, incredibly soft and they tasted so good, Steve thought he could kiss them forever and he would never get enough.

What started as something innocent, slowly begun to become more heated. Steve crawling into Bucky's lap, straddling his hips, warm and cold hands finding their way under his shirt, mouth trailing from his mouth, to his jaw, then onto his neck, sucking and bruising, him grinding down on Bucky, soft moans muffled by his skin, it all felt like heaven.

They decided to move from the couch to the bed in Bucky's bedroom, since Sam and Natasha could come in any second and find both hard, sweaty and panting. It wouldn't be a problem, as in the fact that they're two men being in love.

All of their friends made them sit down after the whole civil war fiasco was over (they made up) and Tony sternly told them that they did not accept any form of homophobia and he will not hesitate to kick either of them out if they did not agree. It was an understandable precaution, they were, after all, two men coming from a very close-minded time and there would have a big change of them being the same.

In the shock, though, Steve blurted out "I'm bi." The whole team looked surprised, but they still turned and looked at Bucky expectantly.

"What? Don't look at me. We grew up in a queer neighbourhood, after all. I'm the same as the boys from the docks - gay as fuck."

"Buck!"

It would be more of a problem, as in, "We really don't wanna hang out daily where you two fucked" or "I don't wanna get home and find you two going at it on the couch." Steve chucked at the thought.

Their clothes were gone in less than a second. Bucky was clearly enjoying being in control, and Steve didn't mind, either.

They figured it out as they went. Steve discovered that he liked things he never thought he would. Let's just say, it was an eventful night.

He came five times.

Steve could still feel a bit sore, and in the morning he hoped no one would notice that he walked a bit weird.

His daydreaming was cut short by people starting to get up and leave. He was getting hard anyway and a meeting with the world's most important people was the worst thing he could do.

Steve shook his head, remained seated for a few more seconds to calm down then got up and left.

He hurried to the elevator, horny and in need of Bucky in the very moment. "FRIDAY, my floor please."

"As you wish, Captain."

Steve wished the elevator would just fucking move faster. He leaned against the wall, tilted his head back and palmed his erection, moaning slowly. Deciding against going any further than that since Nat or Sam could be chilling in the living room, he continued the movement until the doors opened. He bolted out of the small room and looked for his boyfriend.

Luckily, only Bucky was there. He was holding a cup of tea and was probably heading to his room. His face instantly lit up when he noticed Steve.

"Hey Stevie. How was the meeting?" Bucky asked, as the blond walked to him. Without saying a word, he took the cup and placed it back on the counter, Bucky's mouth opening to protest, but then Steve crashed his lips into Bucky's and pushed him back into the table, bucking his hips forward, moaning loudly.

Bucky instantly kissed him back. His hands traveled from Steve's cheeks, to his sides, hips then ass. He squeezed a little and sighed, clearly pleased.

"Damn you Rogers, that ass is gonna be the end of me."

"Oh shut up, you love it," Steve murmured, stepping back and dragging Bucky with him." Bedroom, now."

"Eager, are we?"

"Whatev-ah," Steve begun, but was cut off by Bucky squeezing his ass.

"Hmm? Didn't quite catch that."

"Is anyone here? I'd rather not start screaming your name with Sam or Natasha less than 10 feet away," the blonde changed the subject.

"No, and they shouldn't get back any time soon. Natasha's on a mission, and Sam's got his meetings today. So, we got the whole day to ourselves," Bucky said, capturing Steve's lips into another hungry kiss as tugged at the hem of his shirt. They slowly walked to the bed, bumping into some furniture along the way. When Steve's legs hit the bed, Bucky broke the kiss and pulled his shirt off, throwing it somewhere on the floor, then pushed him backwards onto the bed. He crawled on top of Steve, starting to place rough kisses leaving bruises everywhere on his body. They would soon fade, they both knew that, but it didn't matter. His lips found their way to Steve's nipples. He sucked on each softly, causing Steve to moan loudly. He continued to travel down until his chin hit Steve's covered cock.

He placed his mouth on the tip and bit down.

"Hey!"

"Oh c'mon, I'm just teasing," Bucky responded, removing Steve's belt and just threw it at the wall. "Shut up," he said, as Steve opened his mouth to protest, and removed his pants along with his underwear.

His cock sprung up, already leaking with pre-cum. Bucky huffed and licked all the way up from the base, circling his tongue at the top. A sigh left Steve mouth, followed by a loud moan as Bucky swallowed him down. He started a steady rhythm, his head bobbing up and down, his hands finding their way to Steve's nipples and start pinching.

One thing that Steve realized the liked was Bucky's mouth. It always tasted fresh and sweet, and the feeling of it on his cock was so incredible, the first time he almost came instantly.

The blond's moans filled the room, his breathing getting more and more erratic.

"Ah- Buck- I'm-"

At that Bucky stopped, dropping the member from his mouth with an obscene pop, then climbed back up and kissed Steve slowly. "C'mon, Buck, no teasing," He whispered.

"I'm not done wtih you yet, you punk."

"Jerk," Steve said and kissed him again. "Also, I do not appreciate the fact that I'm naked and you still got all your clothes on," he tugged at Bucky's shirt and continued, "So at least get this off. I wanna see you, all of you."

He slowly removed his shirt then threw it somewhere next to Steve's. He grabbed his boyfriend and turned them, Steve on top of Bucky, then scooted up until he was leaning on the bed frame. Steve knew Bucky was still a bit self-conscious about his left shoulder. He didn't let Steve touch it at all last night and now he seemed a bit uncomfortable and surprised when Steve started placing kisses along the line where metal met skin. The blond hurriedly looked up to catch Bucky's reaction, any sign to stop, but he smiled a bit, so Steve continued. He started relaxing a bit, and moaned softly when Steve started sucking.

This went on for a while, until Bucky pushed the other a bit. "C'mon, stop that. I wanna fuck you and I've waited enough."

Steve blushed lightly and nodded. He got off Bucky and lied on his side, with his back at the other. Bucky took a moment to admire his ass. It was a fucking piece of art, really. He then leaned over to the nightstand to grab the brand new bottle of lube he bought while Steve was attending that meeting.

"What hand?"

"Um, left. Only if you want to. You can use your right, it's fine-"

"It's ok, Steve."

Bucky's breath was shaky as he poured some lube onto his metal fingers, spreading it around. He put on way more than necessary, but he was afraid he was going to hurt Steve. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, evening his breathing, then got closed to Steve and placed his metal hand on his ass. He started moving his index finger up and down, from the top of Steve's ass crack to his balls. He repeated the motion a couple times, until Steve began whimpering.

"Patience is a virtue, doll. Wait a little more, will ya?"

Steve scoffed and moaned loudly when Bucky stopped his finger and pressed at his asshole, not to breach the ring of muscle, just to stimulate it a bit. "Please, Buck- C'mon, I-"

Steve breathed as he tried pushing back on Bucky's finger. He didn't move his hand, and the finger entered the tight space. Steve gasped, the cold of the metal adding more effect, and Bucky put his right hand on his hip, to hold him in place. He began rocking his finger in and out of Steve, each time going a little bit deeper until he was in to the knuckle. Steve let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, and started moaning softly when Bucky wiggled his finger a bit and started moving his finger slowly.

He pushed in a second finger alongside the first, making Steve gasp at the added pressure, alongside the burn which was surprisingly pleasing.

Soon enough, Bucky had 3 fingers rocking in and out of Steve's loosened hole at a fast pace. He somehow managed to remove his sweatpants and his underwear was already stained with pre-cum.

"I'm ready, please, I need you in me, right now, please, Buck," Steve begged dragging his hand backwards and palmed at Bucky's cock.

Bucky moaned and removed his hand gently, then took his fingers out of Steve's ass, and Steve whimpered at the emptiness, and Bucky almost ripped his underwear off in an attempt to remove it. He stroked himself a few times with him metal arm, slicking his cock up then pressed the tip at Steve's hole. He slid all the way in with a single hard thrust and immediately started a fast pace, not giving Steve any time to adjust.

The room was filled with both men's moans, Steve chanting "Bucky, Bucky, Bucky" as if it was the only word he knew. Bucky put his hands around the blond's torso and slid a leg between Steve's, raising his knee and basically draping the captain's body over his own, gravity helping him reach deeper. Both his and Steve's breathing became more and more erratic, a sign that both were close.

"Hey, Buckaroo! I got some updates on your metal arm! I'm coming in, I hope you're not jacking off!"

_Shit_.

Bucky stopped and Steve turned around and looked at him, panic in his eyes. He looked through the room to find something to cover both up, but it was too late.

The door swung open and Tony was faced with a very red and flushed Captain America draped over The Winter Solider, both very, very naked, sweaty and clearly turned on (well, more like turned off now and he clearly was the cause). There were quarter-sized bruises all over Steve's entire neck and torso.

"Holy _shit_!"

Tony gaped at the picture in front of him for a second, then realized he was staring in the wrong place and quickly turned around and screwed his eyes shut. Bad decision, though, because the image of the two super-soliders fucking was stuck in his brain and it was not leaving any time soon. He opened them back fast and tried leaving.

"Nope, you're not going anywhere, just wait a fucking second," Bucky growled at him.

Tony stopped dead in his tracks. He heard some shuffling, then Bucky told him to turn around, so he did. Slowly.

Bucky was sitting on his side on the bed facing Tony, covered with a white bed sheet from his hips down, a death glare plastered on his face. Steve was behind him, laying face-down on the bed, covered entirelyin the sheet, only a bit of his hair shhowing up.

Finally almost over the shock of walking in on this (he was expecting it to happen, anyway), he smirked at Bucky, who growled at him. "Okay, I see what's going on. Oooh, is this what you were thinking about during that meeting, Capsicle? I noticed you weren't paying attention, but never imagined this is what was going through your mind."

Bucky seemed surprised, but he started smirking as well and turned to Steve. "Is that is, Stevie? Hmm, I guess I'll just have to give it to you more then."

Tony's eyes went wide and Steve muttered "shut up". Bucky dragged the sheet down a bit to see his face, which was a deep red. The blond scoffed and started kissing Bucky, climbing on top of him. Both seemed to forget a third person was present in the room, so Tony promplty turned around, left and closed the door behind him.

"Also! Don't tell anyone, please, To-aah, Buck," Steve yelled after him.

Tony snorted, "Sure, _Stevie_." and entered the elevator. "Lab, FRIDAY. Also, please record all sound from Barnes' bedroom. I want prank material for after they come out."

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> ookay, that was something.
> 
> next up: natasha!


End file.
